


Flower in Your Hair

by daehuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: FLOWERS!!!, M/M, Matchmaker BBH maybe, a fat ball of fluff, american football!au, mutual pining i guess uwu, ughh chanyeol in a football uniform, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehuns/pseuds/daehuns
Summary: Jongdae lives a constant life of him moving and due to that, he has no friends.Jongdae moves and meets football player!chanyeol. His life seems to get better.





	Flower in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like trash cause here it is.  
> also ahhh i kinda rushed this, I love chenyeol i need more in my life. also american football is one of my au's but its so RARE.
> 
> this was badly edited, enjoy. probably has typos but oh well. when im not lazy ill edit better.  
> also if u can ;; please comment.

Jongdae's day so far has been shit. He woke up late today, hadn't have breakfast and didn't find an umbrella for the bad weather. Unfortunately for him, the umbrellas and raincoats are in the unpacked boxes which he hadn't have time to look for.

You see, Jongdae has no problem with moving all the time. He knows his parents are very busy people, his parents jump from one hospital to another. Hence the moving at least seven months each time. He's gotten used to the feeling of "new city, new school and new people," He just dislikes the fact that he remembers a bunch of combination from three different school, always confusing one with some other locker in some other school.  
That's where he's at now.

But it's not that he can't remember the combination, hell, the lady in the attendance office even wrote it down for him before she sent him off to class. He just can't read the damn hand writing after his third try with the locker. Jongdae decides to try again and ignores the curious eyes people have on him, he shrugs it off since he is the new kid after all but somehow it makes the three AP books in his arms feel heavier.

Great. It's his first day at a new school and he's already getting irritated at a locker. A locker! Jongdae huffs in annoyance and he's about ready to kick the locker until he hears someone clear their throat. He quickly looks up to see a tall black haired male, whose ears pop out like it's nobody's business and the way he's staring at Jongdae, makes him want to curl up in a ball and die. Jongdae can't tell if he's mugging him or just profiling him.  
His eyes quickly shift to the other two tall males on each of his sides, one with dark blond hair and the other with black hair. Okay, they're really good looking. Sharp jaws, intimidating look and tall structure. They're attractive but the first thing that goes through his head is- _oh my god are they going to bully me._

Jongdae's ready to make a run for it as fast as he can with these heavy ass books in his hands because these people are tall and frightening as hell. Especially the one in the middle but Jongdae doesn't want to think about that when he feels like he's going to be bullied with these stares.

The taller seems to notice because as soon as Jongdae's ready to turn around,he speaks up, "Hey, wait! Um- Do you need help?"

Jongdae takes this chance because he really does need help with his locker and he really doesn't want to carry his books around so he nods, "Yeah, I can't seem to get it open."  
The taller has this amusing grin on his face and turns around to the other two, "Hey, Sehun, Jongin- You guys can go to the lunchroom first. I'm going to help him real quick." Sehun and Jongin- Jongdae doesn't know who is which- looks at each other, shrugs then leaves.

"I'm Chanyeol, captain of the football team." Chanyeol puts his hand out and Jongdae tries not to struggle with his books in his hands, he reaches to shake Chanyeol's huge hand. (Not to mention the heavy looking silver watch on Chanyeol's wrist.)  
"I'm Jongdae, todays my first day here." Jongdae explains simply and okay, maybe Chanyeol doesn't seem that scary?

"Ah, that explains." Chanyeol laughs softly before continuing, "I was wondering why a random person was trying to break into my locker."

Jongdae almost chokes on his breath before he feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, he grips his books tighter and tries to explain himself, "I'm so sorry- I didn't know and the handwriting on the paper-"

"Yeah, don't worry. No one can really read my moms handwriting." Chanyeol says cooly, "Can I see the combination?"

Jongdae eyes open wide in surprise while handing Chanyeol the stickynote, "Your mom is the attendance lady?"

"Yep." Chanyeols squinting at the sticky note before furrowing his brows then springs up like he just finally understood a math problem, "That's right across the hallway from mine." Chanyeol hands back the sticky note to him with a smile, "How about I help you get your locker open and if you want, you can hang out with me during lunch?"  
Jongdae smiles widely, "That sounds great."

 

Chanyeol tells Jongdae a lot when they walk to the lunchroom, tells him how he started football in sophomore year and that's where he met Sehun and Jongin; his two best friends. Jongdae, in return, tells him about his moving situation. 

When Chanyeol escorts Jongdae to the table, he tries not to pay attention to the hand on his back and instead looks around to see that everyone has their own cliques here and all. And of course, the most lively table is the table Chanyeol and him are heading to.

Jongdae slightly jumps when Chanyeol leans down to his ear and speaks lowly, "Don't worry, my friends are nice. I'm pretty sure you'll get along with them." Chanyeol can clearly see Jongdae's shocked expression and he just simply smiles.

"There he is! Man of the hour, Park Chanyeol."

Jongdae looks up at Chanyeol who has pink tainted cheeks, "Shut up, Baekhyun."

"You were good at practice yesterday, as a cheerleader we must cheer you on so you won't fuck up." Baekhyun snickers before shifting his eyes over to Jongdae, who looks confused as ever. "Who's this?"

"This is Jongdae, the new kid. I decided to show him around, right Jongdae?" Jongdae is lost, he has never agreed to that but whatever, he can let it slide. "Yeah, right."

Baekhyun's eyes flitter to Chanyeol's hand on Jongdae's back before grinning. "Well! Jongdae you are welcome to sit with us anytime. I'm sure Chanyeollie won't mind me stealing you for a bit." Jongdae let's Baekhyun pull him to the table, not noticing Chanyeol gloomly follwing from behind. "This is Jongdae, everyone!" Baekhyun shoves him down on a seat and plops down besides him. Jongdae can only recognize Sehun and Jongin.

"Ugh, Baekhyun you're scaring him."

"No, I'm not! I'm trying to make him feel welcomed, Kyungsoo. Go back to studying." Baekhyun huffs and Jongdae snorts. Chanyeol slides in on the other side and quietly agrees with Kyungsoo.

"Anyways, Jongdae! Let me see your schedule, maybe you got some classes with us." Baekhyun says before Jongdae pulls out his schedule and hands it to him.

"So, Jongdae, what school did you come from? It's not often we get a new student who comes in the middle of the year, especially during the last year of high school." A student says, he's wearing the same logo as the school but with "football manager" under it.

"Uhh, it's not a known school. It's pretty small, more towards the country side." Jongdae explains.

"I'm sure you'll like it here!"

"God, Junmyeon you sound like a counselor." Another grumbles, he's wearing a letterman jacket, very similar to Sehun and Jongin's but with the number '99' etched on it.  
"I'm just trying to be nice, Minseok!" Junmyeon groans. The two start bickering and Jongdae feels kind of awkward. It's not usual for him to be around so many people on the first day of school. Usually people ignore him and such, since you know, he's the new kid.

"We have next class together, Jongdae! Chanyeol, you and me!" Baekhyun exclaims. I think you have some classes with Yixing, Sehun and Jongin too." Baekhyun hands back his schedule.

"Ahem, anyway. I'm going to show Jongdae around." Chanyeol grumbles out and Jongdae follows him out.

"Already?" Minseok cocks up an eyebrow when they both stand and Junmyeon nudges him with his elbows.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Jongdae's shoulder, guiding him away from the table. Jongdae internally screams because it's like Chanyeol's trying to make him flustered and he doesn't seem to know what personal space is. Jongdae didn't realize until now but Chanyeol smells really good, he kind of smells like soft flowers.

"Bye, Jongdae! Don't get too wild outside of campus!" Jongdae hears Baekhyun woots out and smack following after.

"Your friends seem great." Jongdae looks at Chanyeol who's turned around, scowling at Baekhyun and laughs out. Chanyeol groans, "They're embarrassing."

Jongdae's first day has so far been intresting after lunch, Chanyeol showed him the hall of fame, shamelessly showing off to Jongdae a couple of the football teams trophies then walked down to physics with Jongdae only to meet a loud Baekhyun. Besides that his day passed by as usual. Just accompanied by with Baekhyun's loudness and Chanyeol's tall presence. He actually feels like he's made new friends and then there's Chanyeol. Who clung onto him most of the time and showed him around school.

Jongdae's sure that anything won't happen between Chanyeol and him, but the attraction was definitely there. He lays in bed that night, knowing that this year would be different than the others.

 

A couple months pass by and Jongdae's getting closer to Chanyeol's friends- it's safe to say they're his friends too. His parents were never home and if they were, Jongdae would be asleep. He badly wants to tell his mom about Chanyeol and how he likes the school, hoping that they won't move. He's already gotten used to his friends antics and their countless bickering and he's also got to properly meet Yixing too. He was so used to having such a boring school life, he doesn't want it to change. These were the closest to actually friends Jongdae has ever had. They invite him out to eat and hang out, he doesn't want to admit it but it's like an unspoken rule for Jongdae to be seated next to Chanyeol everytime.

Speaking of Chanyeol, him and Jongdae exchanged numbers on the first week he was at the school and that's the farthest Jongdae has ever gone with someone he likes. Chanyeol had this charm to him that had Jongdae blushing and being flustered around him, but still be normal around him.

Jongdae's made Chanyeol flustered a couple of times too, he's proud to say. Chanyeol and him went to get ice cream together (sadly for jongdae, it was not a date) and Jongdae casually reached across the table to wipe the chocolate rocky road off the side of Chanyeol's lips. The action clearly had Chanyeol sputtering and wiping his mouth himself.

"Y-you could've told me!"

"I'm sorry, it was instinct!"

He doesn't want to assume or sound cocky but, he's pretty sure Chanyeol may like him back. The slight touches on his hands, how close Chanyeol would be whenever they walk to class together and the smiles they share with each other tells him so.

But spending with time with Chanyeol means that Jongdae gets to know the things that Chanyeol is bad at, which is physics. In order to keep being captain of the football team Chanyeol must keep his grades at least above 80% each class.  
Which is why the both of them are cooped up in Jongdae's room, studying for the exam tomorrow. They're sprawled out on the floor, on their stomachs with books scattered everywhere, Chanyeol's in a muscle tee, hair messy due to his hand running through it because of frusteration. Jongdae's in casual shirt, feeling kind of insecure because wow, Chanyeol has really nice arms. They're laying so close together, if Jongdae were to roll over to the left he'd end up laying over Chanyeol.

"Dae, I don't understand this." Chanyeol grumbles out lowly then drops his pencil onto the book and Jongdae snaps out of his thoughts.

"Let me see," Jongdae scoots a bit closer, shoulder brushing against Chanyeol's arm. Jongdae begins to explain quietly, pointing at the textbook to help the taller understand. He feels himself getting hot because he can feel Chanyeol's stare at him, he finishes reading the text and looks up from the book to Chanyeol; gulping at how close their faces are right now and the intensity of Chanyeol's stare. Jongdae thinks about kissing Chanyeol, it's not the first time he had this thought.

But Jongdae's sure that the feeling is mutual because Chanyeol is not-so-subtly staring at his lips. Maybe he likes Jongdae a lot because Jongdae didn't really expect what comes out of Chanyeol's mouth next.

"Can I kiss you?" Chanyeol asks quietly in his oh-so low voice, eyes that were staring at Jongdae's lips then fleet to his eyes and Jongdae feels his breath shudder at the sound of it. "Yeah."

It happens slowly, Chanyeol leans closer to connect their lips together, closing the gap betwwen them. It's all slow and soft, Jongdae feels like he's in heaven because of how soft Chanyeol's plump lips are. They can only do so little because of the awkward position they're at, Jongdae pulls away first and Chanyeol takes the chance to pepper a couple more kisses against Jongdae's lips. Jongdae feels heat coming up onto his cheeks and laughs, "Stop it."

Chanyeol rests his chin on his hand, "So, I guess I can safely ask if you want to go to the next game with me, as my date?"

Jongdae rolls his eyes but feels his chest swell up, "How will it be a date when you'll be out on the field?"

"You can be my personal cheerleader?"

Jongdae thwacks Chanyeol with a pillow.

 

No one knows of the kissing between him and Jongdae, so the team doesn't know why Chanyeol feels nervous when he doesn't see Jongdae in the bleachers. He see's Yixing and Kyungsoo and waves his long arm when they notice each other. He puts on a smile and let's out a deep breath. Maybe Jongdae doesn't like him as much as he thought he did? But then he let Chanyeol kiss him? Chanyeol's sweating in his gear and the game hasn't even started yet. He's in his own thoughts until he's startled when someone comes up from behind him and slaps his back.

"Are you good? Game's about to start in ten minutes." Jongin has his helmet on and Chanyeol can't help but look towards the bleachers again, only to face the ground in disappointment. Chanyeol puts his mouthguard in his mouth and his helmet on his head.  
Maybe Jongdae got caught up with something.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go, where's Sehun?"

"Getting some water before the game."

Chanyeol nods and yells to get the team huddled up, he has to focus.

 

Jongdae's late, really late. He knows he is but he just had to get Chanyeol flowers for his game. Baekhyun had suggested it to him, a couple practices back before the game and a bit after the kiss.

"Chanyeol really likes flowers, I'm telling you." Baekhyun says on the bench. Jongdae knows he's supposed to be practicing with the other cheerleaders but he rather have Baekhyun talk to him than leave him alone.

"No wonder, he smells like them too." Jongdae laughs softly, trying not to make it look obvious that he's watching Chanyeol practice in his football glory.

Baekhyun grins and stares at Jongdae, "You know, I bet Chanyeol would really like flowers for the game."  
"Really?" Jongdae shifts his attention to Baekhyun.

"Yeah." Baekhyun snickers. They're so obvious.

That explains why Jongdae is at least 10 mintues late to the game, he's running to the bowl and he hopes Yixing and Kyungsoo keeps their promise to save him a seat in the front. When Jongdae makes it there, he texts Yixing before he makes it there, who waits for him. "Hurry, hurry! They've already started!" Yixing says over the cheering from their school team and the enemies in the backround.

Jongdae quickly follows Yixing onto the bleachers, where Kyungsoo's waving both his arms. He plops down onto the seat with a small bouquet in his hand. Kyungsoo and Yixing throws each other knowing looks before smiling at each other and paying attention to the game. Jongdae tries to find the number 61 in the fields and cheers on Chanyeol when he does.

Jongdae see's Baekhyun help carrying the female cheerleaders and yells out his name when it's safe, "Baekhyun!"

Said latter turns around and waves, Jongdae picks up the flowers and waves the bouquet. Jongdae can't hear Baekhyun over the cheering but Baekhyun throws him two thumbs up with a big smile before returning back to the cheerteam.

All the sudden, the cheering got louder and everyones standing up. Jongdae looks up and Minseok, _99_ \- makes a touchdown and Jongdae cheers him on. Jongdae doesn't forget Junmyeon who's cheering on the other on the side.

It's halftime when Chanyeol notices Jongdae in the bleachers. He knew it, Jongdae wouldn't be that cruel. Chanyeol's heart flutters and he waves both his hands towards the other. If it weren't for the helmet everyone would've seen the goofy grin Chanyeol had on when Jongdae returned an excited wave back.

"Chanyeol," Junmyeon calls out and Chanyeol looks at the older. "Yeah?"

"Pay attention, at least get one touchdown. You seem a bit out of it, c'mon pick up your game." Junmyeon pats at Chanyeol's back. "Go get some water."

Chanyeol nods but doesn't let it effect him, he knows why he was messing up, now that Jongdae's here he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

 

It all happened so fast, it was forty-two points to thirty-three. It's the last quarter and there's less than a minute yet, the game is getting intense. Chanyeol's running to the goal as fast as he can as he hears Minseok and Sehun yelling at him to keep on going along with his team mates getting tackled in the back. His heartbeat drums loudly in his chest as he hears the footsteps coming up fast from behind him and puts all the energy he has into the goal with the football that ignites cheering from one of the bleachers.

Chanyeol takes off his helmet and yells in triumph before him and team mates are all gathered up. He feels himself getting lifted as Jongin and Sehun's yelling go off. People from the bleachers are coming down to the field to celebrate, that reminds Chanyeol-

"Wait, wait-" Chanyeol pats at them to put them down, Chanyeol is panting and the both put him down before getting crushed in a hug. He laughs out loud before separating from his friends and looks at the bleachers only to spot it being empty. Chanyeol looks around the chaotic and lively field, as his sweat matted hair is damped on his forehead.

"Woah!" Chanyeol gets tackled in a backhug from behind. "Congratulations!" Jongdae! Chanyeol can tell that voice apart from anyone elses.

Chanyeol turns around and pulls Jongdae in a hug, placing a kiss on Jongdae's forehead, "I was worried you weren't going to come."

Jongdae smiles widely before pulling out the flowers, "I had to get you these!" He feels proud that he took Baekhyun's advice because Chanyeol has the brightest smile on his face when he takes the flowers from Jongdae, "You didn't have to, 'Dae"

"I wanted to," Jongdae laughs and plucks a flower from the bouquet before placing one behind one of Chanyeol's wide, adorable ears. He's close enough to build up the courage to lean up to connect his and Chanyeol's lips. He feels Chanyeol's arms wind around his waist to pull him close and Jongdae's on his tippy toes when Chanyeol kisses him back-

"Gross! Get a room!"

Chanyeol and Jongdae pull away from each other, lost in their own world, forgetting that they're literally making out in the middle of the field and Byun Baekhyun just had to remind them. Chanyeol grumbles, "You're gross."

"I heard that." Baekhyun puts on a smug grin and looks at the flowers in Chanyeol's hand, "Looks like you've took my advice."

Chanyeol looks at Jongdae and blinks, "What do you mean-"

"Nothing!" Jongdae huffs and ignores Baekhyun's barked out laugher, "Anyways, want to grab some pizza?"

Chanyeol presses a kiss onto Jongdae forehead and grins, "Sure. You were late to our first date anyways." Jongdae's about to whine when-

"Hey, don't forget me!" Baekhyun shrills out to interrupt them.

"Hyung! You're getting pizza?" Jongin yells out.

"Pizza? I'm starving."

Jongdae and Chanyeol laughs and links their hands together.

Jongdae can get used to this.


End file.
